


Volare

by jeeter



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Ew, M/M, excuse this mess, royale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeter/pseuds/jeeter
Summary: Ryan probably shouldn't run around with Akmazian, especially since he's a prince. But he does it anyways.





	

Ryan glared at Akmazian as he pointed to the small creek near them. "I'm sure Levi said to follow the stream to the cave." Ryan said. Akmazian grinned, showing off his sharp, pointed teeth, which looked brighter than ever in the sunlight. The smile would be a lot scarier if Ryan had not known Akmazian, a wanted murderer, was falsely accused. The sorcerer had been accused of cursing his entire village. In reality, a knight from a nearby kingdom poisoned the water well. But since Akmazian was the only sorcerer to live in the town, he was blamed. Ryan knew this, and tried to tell people, but few people listened to the prince of such a small kingdom.

"Well, I'm sure Jane said the dragons corpse would be here- but it isn't." Akmazian said. Akmazian stared at Ryan, refusing to move his gaze. Ryan glanced around the lively clearing. Birds fluttered around the tall trees that surrounded the clearing, chirping loudly. All sorts of animals and insects scuttled around. But the dragons body was nowhere in sight. Even if it had been hidden, it would have smelled horrible. 

As much as Ryan hated to admit it, Akmazian was right. The dragons body would have to have been dragged away within an hour of when Jane had first seen it for the putrid smell to already be gone.

Ryan sighed and looked back towards Akmazian. Akmazian was still staring at him, his dark brown hair falling in his face. "Even if Jane was wrong about the dragon's body being here, the nest was in a cave. A cave can't be moved or eaten by animals." Ryan murmured, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. His hair felt odd without the cold crown on his head, which he had hidden in the pack he was wearing. He would get in trouble if a pheasant saw their prince running around with a wanted murderer, or just running around in general. So, Ryan took off his crown.

Akmazian gave him a smug look. "Now that you’ve admitted I'm right, lets keep walking," Ryan stared at Akmazian as he begun to walk to the stream. "Or do you need a piggy back ride, darlin'." Akmazian called out ahead of him. Ryan ran to catch up with Akmazian.  
The pair slowly walked to the cave. It was all very mundane and uneventful until about an hour of walking. Ryan's feet hurt but he avoided complaining. Thorns constantly poked against Ryan's arm as he walked through the underbrush. 

"Quiet." Akmazian studently whispered. His green eyes widened as he pulled Ryan towards him. Ryan stared at Akmazian's panicked face, perplexed. "Listen." The sorcerer hissed into Ryan's ear. The pair crouched quietly in the underbrush, staying quiet as possible. A thorn got stuck on Akmazian, but he didn’t make a sound.

"The nest should be here." someone said from past Ryan and Akmazian's hiding spot.  
"They are here- but everyone knows dragons hide their nests well. The cave won't be easily found." Another voice growled out.

The first voice gave out a indigent hiss but stayed silent. Every once in a while the strangers would say something else, but Ryan could barely hear it as they walked further away from the underbrush Ryan hid in. After fifteen minutes of silently hiding, it appeared that the strangers had left.

Ryan turned to look at Akmazian, who was staring nowhere in particular, thinking. "Why didn’t you follow them- you can cast a spell to turn you invisible, can't you?" Ryan hissed. Akmazian stared back at Ryan. He sighed and moved his hair out of his face. His eyebags were more noticeable when he appeared as somber as he did.

"The strangers- they were bounty hunters. If they saw me, they would kill me on the spot. But that's not the problem. The real problem is that they would kill you on the spot as well if they saw you with me." Akmazian said, giving Ryan a uneasy glance before standing up.  
Ryan didn’t say a word as he got up. The pair started walking again.But all Ryan could do was walk with Akmazian and hope nothing similar would happen. The sky was becoming darker as the two young men walked together. Pixies hummed their quiet songs as they got closer to the cliff where the nest was supposed to be. Just as the sun began to set the cliffs came into view. The violets from the brilliant sunset made the white cliff almost look like it was glowing. Ryan could feel his breath hitch in his throat as he stopped to admire it. They were in no rush now, so Akmazian quickly grabbed his sketchbook from his satchel and began to draw. Ryan waited patiently for Akmazian to finish. 

Of course, this beautiful view could not last long, and soon it was too dark to sketch, so they walked up to the cliff. The moon was full and bright, but the light didn’t stop Ryan from getting cold. He shivered. Akmazian glanced at him. "Ignis." Akmazian murmered, and a large blue flame seemed to suddently surge out of Akmazian's weathered hand.

Ryan trailed behind Akmazian, who was walking around the cliff in search of the cave. Ryan's eyes darted around, searching for anything odd or out of place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown rock leaning against a small opening in the white rocks. He paused, before tapping on Akmazian's shoulder. Akmazian spun around. "Look- isn't it odd." Ryan whispered, and pointed to the rock. Akmazian nodded and grabbed Ryan's hand. Akmazian silently padded towards the cave, dragging the less than graceful prince behind him.

The area around the cave was lit with a light blue from Akmazian's fire.But the crevice itself was pitch black, except for a light green glow. Akmazian crept closer. He leaned into the crevice to get a better view. The cavern would have been pitch black if it hadn't been for the glow of Akmazian's fire, and three small glowing green crystals. Akmazian squeezed into the cavern so he could see more. His eyes darted around the cavern. Two figures were asleep, curled around a large dragons egg. The bounty hunters had discovered the nest before they had.

Akmazian stepped backwards, trying to get out of the cave as quickly as possible. He could hear Ryan clumsily stumble behind him. Soon they were both out of the cave. Ryan furrowed his thin eyebrows. 

For just a second it seemed as if the only sound in the world was the pixies soft humming. Then Akmazian pulled Ryan towards him. They stood close. Akmazian leaned closer to Ryan's ear. "The bounty hunters are sleeping are in there. They have the egg." Akmazian whispered. Ryan bit his lip. He grabbed Akmazian's hood to pull him down to his height. 

"We will be fine," Ryan assured Akmazian "I mean, they are asleep."

Akmazian glanced at the cave. It was true. Perhaps they would be fine. But they still had to be cautious. "The egg will cause problems. It's warm, so they'll wake up if they get too cold without it," Akmazian murmured "We'll need a replacement." 

Ryan carefully looked around the cliff. He quickly spotted a spot where rocks had come apart and crumbled. "How large was the egg?" He asked Akmazian quietly. Akmazian put his hands together. The egg had been about that big. Ryan nodded before disappearing in the pitch black of night. 

As he waited, Akmazian absentmindedly played with his fire. The small blue flames moved along his fingers. He held his fiery hand up. Ryan would not be able to find him without calling out or seeing a light. Of course, they definitely could not create too much noise. He waited about a minute more. Suddenly, Akmazian could see Ryan's pale face in the distance. Akmazian lowered his arm as Ryan slowly walked towards him. 

"Finally found something?" Akmazian murmured. Ryan stuck his tongue out at him. "Very eloquent of you." Akmazian said, suppressing a laugh. Ryan glared at Akmazian before opening his hands to reveal a rock. It was about the size of the dragon egg.

"Can you warm it?" Ryan asked. Akmazian nodded, and reached out with his fiery hand. Ryan suddenly drew back from his reach. 

"Don't do that." Ryan hissed. Akmazian grinned, then held out his other hand. Ryan gave him the stone. "Ignis." he said, and the hand holding the stone burst into flame. He waited a moment before lightly blowing the flames on both hands. The blue flames consuming his hand disappeared. Akmazian caught Ryan staring at him for a second. Ryan looked away, his pale face more pink than usual. He sat down next to Akmazian.

"Do you want to toss a coin to see who will steal the dragon egg?" Akmazian murmured. Ryan grinned, and pulled a coin out from his pocket. The golden coin shimmered for a second in the bright moonlight. He handed the coin to Akmazian. "I call tail." Akmazian said.

"You always choose tail." Ryan murmured, and gave Akmazian a fond look. 

Akmazian laughed quietly. "Do yah' reckon I'll actually win this time?" He said, before throwing the coin in the air. He caught it midair and flipped it on his arm.

Ryan leaned over to look at the coin. "Tail.." he announced. Ryan had a feeling Akmazian changed the result to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. He got that feeling a lot, actually. 

"Be careful."

"I will."

Akmazian stood up and quietly padded to cave. He held the fake egg close to his chest as he entered the carven. The small glowing crystals were the only light since he couldn’t see the moon anymore. He could feel the warmth of the fake egg on his chest. He stepped close to the two figures. The dragon egg was still in between them. 

He carefully lowered the fake egg to the ground. He could feel one of the bounty hunters shift beside him. He froze. He looked back towards the bounty hunters. They were both still asleep. He set the false egg on the ground, and began to walk in between them. One of bounty hunters turned over. Hissing, he stepped back to avoid touching the bounty hunter.

Akmazian walked back to the real egg. He carefully picked it up. It was iridescent even in the dim light. Cautiously, he opened his satchel. He grabbed cloths from inside and wrapped the beautiful egg in them. 

Now he had to be quicker. The egg had been smoother to the touch then he had believed. The bounty hunters would wake up quickly if they were well trained. He grabbed the stone and walked right where the real egg had been. He set it down slowly, afraid to make a noise. The bounty hunters didn’t move. He grinned. More confident now, he walked out without looking where he was going. 

Right as he was almost out of the cavern, he hit his foot on a stone. He yelped loudly without thinking about it. He snapped his head towards the hunters. One of them began to shift, and finally sat up. Akmazian froze for just a moment, before running out of the cave.

Ryan was still waiting for him as he raced out of the cave. He was so tired he didn't even notice Akmazian. Akmazian grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him up. "What's going on?" Ryan asked, obviously perplexed. Akmazian started running again, pulling Ryan behind him.  
"I kinda' woke up one of the bounty hunters." Akmazian said loudly, trying to talk over the yelling that had started up from behind them. Ryan groaned behind him. They ran, and as they started to get into the more wooded area Akmazian spotted a large tree limb that had fallen. He wildly grabbed for it, and whispered, "Volare." under his breath.

The tree limb began to smooth out and become more like a witches broom. Ryan looked to broom and let out another groan. “You know I dislike heights.” Ryan hissed, but didn't protest when Akmazian slipped onto the broom and reached out for Ryan’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad writing. I wrote this at the begging of the school year in a limited time and forgot to post it. Oops.


End file.
